Cici Elric: The State Dog
by Nikki Kiraga
Summary: Cici Elric and her brothers, Edward and Alphonse, are in more danger than ever. Cici faces homunculi, evil alchemists, and heartache. EdWinry, RoyRiza, OCOC
1. Prologue: The Transmutation

Author's Note: I'm pretty lazy, and I don't have time to go through looking for typos. Please don't remove this. Please tell me which typos I made and I'll correct them. 3 Enjoy!

**-Author's POV-**

"You ready, guys?"

"Yeah!"

"I guesso.."

"Then let's do it!"

The three Elric siblings put their hands on the transmutation circle, hoping to return their mother back to the land of the living.

The oldest was the 15 year old, Cici Elric. She had short, blonde hair, and blue eyes.

The middle sibling was the 12 year old, Edward Elric. Short, blonde hair also, and golden eyes.

And the youngest, a 11 year old. Alphonse Elric. His hair was shorter than Edward's, and he had golden eyes also.

Their mother, Trisha Elric, had died due to a sickness. Their father, Hohemheim, had ran off when Cici was only 4.

Edward, Cici, and Alphonse all have something in common other than their family. They all committed a crime by performing human transmutation, a forbidden science, and paid the price with parts of their bodies.

**-Cici's POV- **

I don't know what happened after Ed, Al, and I started the transmutation. I just seemed to zone out. I heard screams, but I couldn't get my body to move. Then finally I heard Ed.

"Ci..ci...P-please..help.." my younger brother's weak voice whispered.

I quickly forced my body to move, turning around to see something I'd never thought could be possible. There Ed was, leaning against the wall, his right arm and left leg gone. "ED!!!" I cried out.

But, what I did next, I forever regret...

I quickly clapped my hands and put them down by Ed's body. I was trying to heal his arm and leg, forgetting the first law of alchemy. To gain something, humankind must sacrifice something of the same value. Before I knew it, the mighty forces of alchemy had taken my arms and legs, and I fell down by Ed, who was barely conscious. His arm and leg hadn't returned, either. Typical, I got nothing but I paid for it with my limbs. Great, just great.

I slowly fell into unconsciousness. I don't know what happened next, though. Ed tells me now that blood seeped through my closed eyelids like tears. Then Al always chimes in, coming to the conclusion that alchemy had taken my limbs and eyes, and that maybe it had slowly chopped at my eyes from the sockets until they were gone. I don't care what happened, though...I just wanted everything to be right again.

The next thing I knew, I was in a bed. I recognized the scent of the room. I was in the Rockbell's home! I heard my best friend, Winry Rockbell, screech.

Now, I always considered Winry to be a sister. We did everything together. I even called her my sister at times. She had long, blonde hair, and usually wore dresses. With her grandmother, Pinako Rockbell, she was an automail engineer. Automail is a metal that is very strong, and y'know what? It works great with alchemy! Anyhow, you must be wonderin' who Pinako-chan is. Er..Well, I can tell you one thing about her, DON'T insult her, or you're in for a butt whoopin'!

Pinako Rockbell is, like I said earlier, Winry Rockbell's grandmother. She's also an automail engineer. She's got enough get-up-and-go for atleast 30 people. And she's a pain in the neck..But don't tell her I said that!!! I reaaaally don't want my eyes ripped out. She did that once, and it hurt like HELL! But hey, I need to stop blabbering. You probably wanna know what happens next, huh? Now where was I..oh, I remember!!

Winry let out a screech. "Al! You're on! I mean, er, you're awake!!"

I then let out a groan. "Winry? Al?"

"Cici! You're awake!" Winry and Al yelled together in glee.

I started to panic. "Al, Winry? Why can't I feel my arms and legs? A-and why can't I see?!" I asked in a rush.

"Well..Um..You see.." Al tried to explain, but got interrupted by a certain old woman.

"You and your brothers tried to bring your mother back from the dead! And you tried to heal Ed's wounds, so you lost your limbs and eyes! I have no sympathy for you, young lady!!" Pinako's voice roared. "In fact, if it wasn't for Winry, I wouldn't have even let you in this house!"

I just whimpered at the sound of Grandma Pinako-chan. When she yelled at you, you DIDN'T wanna argue. Trust me, I would know.

"Aunt Pinako, please calm down! I know, we did some stupid things, but can you blame us?" Ed's voice said.

"Yes I can, Ed. Just like this!" Pinako yelled, then I heard Ed scream in pain.

I just laughed, and Winry looked at me, though I couldn't see it. "Cici, you don't wanna see how Al is.." she said.

"Huh? Why not?" I asked.

"Because..He's.." Winry's voice trailed off.

"He's stuck in a suit of armor your mother had, and it's because you, him, and Ed were being idiots!!! And this moron of an Elric gave his arm to put Al's soul in the armor!" Pinako yelled, then went off on a rant about idiotic Elric children. I think. Hey, I wasn't paying attention! I was in shock that my sweet youngest brother was in a suit of ARMOR. Wonder which one it was...

"But let's not worry about me! You and Ed are hurt" Al said.

"Yeah!" Winry agreed.

**Hours later... **

"Aunt Pinako, there's some money in a closet at the house.." Ed began.

"I'm sure it's safe" Pinako replied, finishing wrapping Ed's bandages.

"No, that's not it. I want you to take it. As payment. For..automail" Ed muttered.


	2. Chapter 1: Seperation Heartache

**-Cici's POV- **

Ever since we were kids, Ed, Al, and I had traveled together. Ed was now 15, and I was 18. We'd pull and push each other through the bad times, and laugh during the good times. Until now. 

Ed, Al, and I went to Central, because I got a call from Colonel Mustang that he wanted to see us. So, we headed to his office.

"I wonder what the big deal is" Ed said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know, but it sounded urgent" I replied. I now wore the state uniform, boots, gloves like Ed's, and dark sunglasses. Ed had become the famous Fullmetal Alchemist, and I had become the Metal Eye Alchemist.

Al knocked on the door to Mustang's office, and upon hearing "come in", we opened it and walked in.

"Ah, there you are, Elrics" Colonel Mustang said.

I took off my glasses and saluted. Under the glasses had been my automail eyes, custom-made by Winry for me. They took a lot longer than an arm or a leg, but she had to make them usable. Ed, Al, and I then sat down.

"So what's the big deal, Colonel Mustang?" Al asked.

"I have new missions for you. Ed, you're to go to Lior" Mustang said. 

"Okay" Ed muttered.

"Lior it is, then!" I said, cheerfully.

"Not exactly." I looked at Mustang as he said this, dumbfounded. "Cici, you're to find the Rouge Alchemist."

I was shocked. "B-but that means that I don't get to travel with.."

"Not anymore. I'm sorry, but your orders are directly from Fuhrer Bradley, Cici. He wants you to find the Rouge Alchemist and kill him" Mustang reported.

I simply nodded. I was going to be separated from my brothers for the first time since we lost almost everything. The three of us walked out of the office.

"Damn, this ain't fair..I'm gonna miss hangin' around with ya, sis" Ed said, trying to comfort me.

"Don't worry, runt. I'll be right back with you after my mission's over" I said with a smirk as I put my sunglasses back on.

So we went to the train station. I waved as the train holding Ed and Al left. I sighed, realizing I may never see them again. I shrugged slightly, putting my hands in my pockets and I began to walk away. I went over the information about the Rouge Alchemist in my head. _About 6 feet, Ishballan so he has red eyes and tan skin, and uses alchemy. He's going after the state alchemists who were involved in the Ishballan Massacre, some who include Colonel Mustang, Major Armstrong, and the Crimson Alchemist. Real name unknown. Mother, father, brother, and sister all killed in the Massacre._ "Buncha help that is" I thought aloud.

**Meanwhile... **

A man walked up to the Central Library. He clapped his hands, a transmutation circle appearing under the library, then he put them on the ground and it exploded. Fortunately, no one was in it. "Might as well be the criminal they want me to be" he said to himself, his glasses falling down to his nose to reveal red eyes.

**Back with Cici.. **

Continuing to think about the Rouge Alchemist, a familiar name popped in my head. _Seroko._ I blinked, thinking harder for a moment. _Seroko was about 3 inches taller than me, and he was an Ishballan...And his real family died in the Massacre!!! But he didn't know alchemy. Oh, what am I thinking? Of course Seroko isn't the Rouge Alchemist!! Seroko would never be a criminal. Right...? _

Seroko was a friend of mine back in the peaceful days of Risembool. We were so close to being boyfriend and girlfriend, but we never admitted it. I know I had a crush on him back then. The last time I saw him was at my mother's funeral. He left, leaving me to comfort Al and Ed. Back then, I tried to convince them that we didn't need Mom. But after taking care of them for about a week, even I wanted to commit human transmutation.


	3. Chapter 2: Seroko: Friend or Foe?

**-Cici's POV- **

As I walked, I yawned boredly. In my view, Central was a stuffy city who was only good if you wanted to see someone in the military. I began to think of where I should start looking. I sighed when I decided that Central was the only place to look, considering it was crawling with State Alchemists.

Later on, I walked past the Central Library, and was shocked when I saw it destroyed. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

**-Destroyer's POV-**

Without Cici's knowing, I hid behind a near-by building, watching. I saw her, and my red eyes widened. "Cici Elric.." I whispered to myself.

I couldn't help but go into a daydream state. I remembered when I was a teenager living in Risembool, and I hanged out with, in my eyes, the prettiest girl in the world. 

_"Seroko, come on! Stop being such a slow poke!" _

"Will you give me a break, Cici?!"

Cici grinned at me, pretending to think. "Nah!"

"Oh hardy har har!" I ran faster, then jumped and tackled her, pinning her to the ground. I grinned now. "Got cha, Heaven's Fallen Angel."

"Hey, let me go, little Ishballan Boy" Cici taunted.

I pecked her on the lips, something we did often, just for fun. I got off of her, and helped her up. She brushed herself off, then grabbed the dropped picnic basket.  
  
A smile crept across my lips. But not a sadistic smile like usual. It was a happy smile. I missed Cici for so long. But she'll never want to see me now.. I sighed, then left.

**-Cici's POV- **

I looked at the lowly officers futilely trying to pick up the pieces of the library and repair it. I just chuckled slightly, and went over. 

I was slightly surprised when I saw Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes there. "Oh! Hello, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes!!" I exclaimed, saluting.

"Hm? Oh, hello Cici! I woulda thought you would be on that train" Hughes said. 

"Unfortunately, I have different orders from the Fuhrer. I'm to track and kill the Rouge Alchemist" I said.

"I see. I believe he's the one who did this.." Hughes muttered as he looked at the rubble.

"May I lend a hand, Lieutenant Colonel?" I suggested.

"Go ahead!" Hughes exclaimed.

I pushed past the officers, getting right infront of the rubble. I then clapped my hands and put them on the ground. Soon the library was back up and repaired. After the transmutation broke, I let out a slightly exhausted sigh. The sigh quickly turned into a cough as Lieutenant Colonel Hughes patted my back roughly. 

"Great job, Cici! Looks as good as new!" he shouted. "Here's your reward.."

I went pale at those words. Just as I suspected, a picture of a young girl was shoved in my face. "Isn't she cuuuute?! This is her on the last Halloween! She's such a cute little fairy princess, isn't she?" 

I simply nodded, standing up. I turned and walked away. "You're welcome for the library, Lieutenant Colonel!" 

**Hours later...**

I suddenly bumped into someone. I flinched as we made contact, and looked up at them. It was a man with sunglasses on. I blinked. "Hello there."

**-Seroko's POV- **

My eyes widened behind the sunglasses as I saw her. It was the girl of my dreams. The one who I always thought had fallen from the heavens. Cici Elric..One of the only people who didn't treat me like a filthy Ishballan. "Hello.." I said as I looked down at her. She was still 3 inches shorter than me. I looked lower, and was shocked to see a silver chain coming from her pocket. _SHE BECAME A STATE ALCHEMIST?!?!?!_

Cici held out her hand. "I'm Major Cici Elric, the Metal Eye Alchemist. And you are..?" 

I slowly took her hand and shook it. _So the rumors are true..She does have metal limbs...And I bet her eyes are automail too._ I pulled her into the alleyway we were near. "I'm Seroko."

Cici's eyes widened, and her sunglasses fell down to the tip of her nose. "Ser..oko...?"

I nodded. "Long time no see, Angel." I smirked slightly at the dumbfounded look on her face.

"Um..I'm sorry..I gotta go, I have a mission to find the Rouge..."

I interrupted her. "Surprise."

Cici looked not only scared, but disappointed and sad. Then, she fainted. I quickly caught her, then chuckled and walked off with her unconscious body.


	4. Chapter 3: Childhood Crushes Reborn

**-Cici's POV- **

My eyes slowly fluttered open, and I realized I was in the hotel room I rented with my brothers. I groaned slightly, and then heard a chuckle.

"Man, Angel, you love to fall unconscious" I heard a voice say to me.

I groaned once more, and forced myself to sit up. I lazily looked to the side of my bed, and screamed when I saw who was there. I quickly grabbed my gun, jumping out of bed and creeping into the corner. I pointed the gun at him. "St-stay away!"

"My god, Cici, you that jumpy nowadays?" Seroko asked, slightly amused.

"You're the Rouge Alchemist, aren't you?!" I barked.

"Yeah, but I'd never go after an ELRIC. I mean, god, what kinda guy do you take me for?" my childhood crush asked me. "I'd never attack my friends."

I felt as if a huge rock of guilt had fallen on me. My orders were to murder him, and I was going to go through with it, no matter what. I slowly lowered my gun, then went and sat on the bed. I blinked when he sat beside me, then closed my eyes as he put his arm around my waist. I gently leaned against him. 

"We still do it" he said. "We still act as if we're a couple."

I giggled. "Yeah, we do." 

"Guess old habits don't change" Seroko said, sounding a little distant.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I opened my eyes.

"It's just.." Seroko looked at me, and he smiled. "You've become a beautiful young woman, Cici." His smile then faded. "But a State Alchemist?"

I looked away. "Ed and I both joined. We did it for the research.."

"To get your bodies back to normal, right?"

I nodded slightly, then snuggled against him. He felt so warm. I felt the crush I had on him when I was younger slowly return.

I felt him shift a bit, then my eyes widened when his lips pressed against mine. My military girl side screamed to push him away, but my heart told me not to. In the end, my heart won. I gently pressed against his lips, my eyes closing. Soon he had his arms around me, mine around his neck, and I was laying on the bed with him on top of me.

After a little bit, he pulled away, and we both panted slightly. He grinned at me, seeing my bright red face. "Well, Angel, I would've thought you'd push me away." He chuckled slightly. "But I'm glad you didn't."

"Oh, I..I shouldn't be doing this! Seroko, I..MMM!" My protest was cut short when he kissed my again. When he pulled away again, I shook my head, keeping him some distance away. "Seroko, I can't! I have orders from the Fuhrer to kill you!!"

"Forget your orders, then. Or say that I 'conquered' you" he said with a smirk, moving my hands and pinning me to the bed.


	5. Chapter 4: Lies and Hurt

**-Seroko's POV- **

"Forget your orders, then. Or say that I 'conquered' you" I said with a smirk as I grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the bed.

Cici wildly shook her head. "Seroko, I can't! Please, please don't do this!"

"Cici, it's been too long since I've seen you..Now be a good little state dog and hold still for me." At the comment, she slowly let herself go limp. "Good puppy."

**Hours later... **

I crawled out of the bed, smirking. Cici rolled over and watched me. "Well, now that I've gotten what I wanted.." My form slowly began to change. Soon I had long, green hair, almost like a palm tree. "Man, can't believe you fell for that!"

Cici, who had been dressed not very long ago, growled. "Wh-who are you, and why did you look like Seroko?"

"The name's Envy. And the shifty thing is just an ability of mine" I said, shrugging.

"A..homunculus?" Cici asked, her voice shaky. She slowly sat up.

"Bingo, blondie."

Cici looked too pissed for words.

**-Cici's POV- **

"Bingo, blondie."

I became much too pissed for words. Not ONLY did he disguise himself as my childhood crush and rape me, but he ALSO called me the thing I hated most..A BLONDIE! I stood up, clapping my hands and began swinging my two blades at him. He dodged every blow.

"My, how..What's the word..ACTIVE, you are, for a girl who had just been raped.." Envy laughed.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!" I swung at him once more, but stopped when the door was knocked on.

"You going to answer that, princess?" Envy asked with a smirk.

I growled hatefully, then went and opened the door. The minute it opened, nails shot out and pinned me to the wall by my stomach. My eyes widened, and I coughed up blood. I looked up as a woman came into the room. I noticed a mark on the woman's chest, and it looked like the one I barely managed to notice on Envy's leg. I smirked, coughing up more blood. "Another homunculus.."

"Yes, little girl.." the woman said.

"Who are you.." I asked, my voice filled with malice.

My question was answered when a rather heavy man came in. "Lust, can I eat the little State Alchemist?" it asked. 

"Don't worry, Gluttony..You can eat her soon enough.." Lust replied to the man.

"My, what an honor.." I joked, coughing again. "Three homunculi, all in my hotel room. If only the situation was better."

"We've been told to put you in the hospital..But make sure you're alive..I know the perfect way to do that, though.." Lust said.

I let out a scream as the nails suddenly shredded through my left side. I fell down into a slump, and looked at the three homunculi, my vision quickly beginning to blur.

"Farewell, Metal Eye.." Lust said, and the three of them left.

I drifted into unconsciousness, falling to my side, the door left wide open.


	6. Chapter 5: Forever Painful

**-Cici's POV- **

I slowly returned to consciousness. But I didn't open my eyes. Judging by the blanket over me, someone had taken me to the hospital. Well they can rot in hell. I want to see Ed and Al. I want to see my little brothers. I don't want to be in this dump Central anymore, and I don't want to be on my mission any longer. I want to be with the only family I have left. I then heard footsteps. Judging by the double clack on the ground, I figured it was a woman wearing high heels. A nurse, perhaps.

"Poor dear..Still unconscious.." the woman said in pity. She was indeed dressed as a nurse. I mentally cursed at her for calling me 'dear' and giving me pity. I then came up with a plan. A plan to scare the little nurse wench.

When she was about to leave, my left arm shot out and grabbed her arm. This indeed scared her, causing her to scream. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She looked back at me, and breathed out a sign of relief. "Oh, so you're awake. That's good. Miss...Elric, correct?"

"Yes" I hissed. I hated people like her. Her hair was a light color, which I assumed was blonde. She had an almost undying smile plastered on her face, too.

"Oh, well then, you have visitors! Shall I show them in?"

I rolled my automail eyes, staring at the wall. "Go ahead, wench." I then heard the same double clacking of her heels. Soon I heard more footsteps. It sounded like a lot of them.

Then Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Maes Hughes, Alexander Armstrong, and Maria Ross came into my room. I looked at all of them, and sighed. "Came to lecture me, didn't you?" 

"Actually we just came to find out what happened and to cheer you up! So.." Hughes said. Before he could finish, I had thrown my silver pocket watch at him, and he dodged.

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOUR GODDAMN KID'S PICTURES!!" I screamed, forcing myself to sit up.

"Calm down immediately, Metal Eye" Mustang commanded. I gave him a dirty look, before calming down.

"Sorry, Lieutenant Colonel" I hissed through my teeth.

"It's okay, Cici. We all know that you're hurt, and that just leads people to get angry at times" Hughes reassured. "But we need to know what happened to you." 

I knew I couldn't tell them about the homunculi. Not yet. "The Rouge Alchemist. We got in a fight, but then he got so close that he could remove my arms and legs. After raping me, he gave me my limbs back, but transmuted a sword and forced it through my stomach. Then he ripped it through my side."

"All the more reason to bring him down" Armstrong said. He then began to flex his muscles. "And I will assist you, Cici Elric!" 

"No, I'll do it alone. They were my orders, and I have to go through with them." I looked at Mustang, Hughes, and Armstrong. "You three understand, right..?"

"Absolutely, Cici" Mustang and Hughes said. We talked some more about what supposedly happened between myself and the Rouge Alchemist, then soon they had left.

Before Mustang could walk out the door, I piped up. "Colonel..When my brothers get back from Lior..And I'm still in the hospital..Can you tell them to visit me?"

Mustang looked at me, and I got scared when he smiled. "Of course, Metal Eye. You're a respected member of the military, believe it or not, and I'm sure Edward will help you with your mission." He then walked out, leaving steam coming from my ears.

"I DON'T NEED HELP!!!!!!" I screamed to myself, falling backwards, my head flopping into the pillow.

Days passed, and I got usual visits by my friends in the military. I impatiently waited for my brothers to come back to Central. I often played around with my pocket watch, then I graved something in it one day. The words "Never forget Seroko." I waited longer, then one day, when I was sleeping, I heard the door bust open. I jumped up into a sitting position and saluted, thinking it was someone big like the Fuhrer. My hand dropped when I saw Ed and Al walk in.

"Sis! I came as soon as I heard you were in the hospital!" Ed yelled. "Are you okay, you're not too hurt, are you?! Are you going to die?!?!" Ed sounded and looked panicked. I assumed it was because he didn't want to lose one more family member.

"Ed, calm down. I'm fine. Doctor says I can get out of this dump in a couple of days" I replied, smiling, then hugged him. "But thanks for being so worried."

"Who did it to you? I'll kill the jerk who hurt you" Ed said.

I looked around. I knew I had to tell my siblings the truth. "Homunculi. One named Envy took me to the hotel room, in Seroko's form, and raped me. Then one named Lust came in and did this to me."

Ed and Al gasped. "Homunculi?! But aren't living ones a myth?!"

"Until now."


	7. Chapter 6: Never Forget

**-Seroko's POV- **

I slowly awoke. I groaned as I pushed myself from the wall I was against. I had been unconscious for the last few days. I looked around, and noticed I was in an alleyway. In fact, it was the same alleyway Cici had fainted in. I stumbled out of it, and then saw a newspaper on the ground. I slowly picked it up, and looked at the front page.

ROUGE ALCHEMIST STRIKES AGAIN

Late on the afternoon of Thursday the 21st, the Rouge Alchemist attacked yet again. This time, instead of one of the Ishballan Assassins, it was our very own Metal Eye Alchemist, Cici Elric. Cici tells us that the Rouge Alchemist had taken her to the hotel when she passed out in an alleyway. That's when he removed her automail limbs and raped her. After raping her, he transmuted a sword, thrusting it through her stomach, and ripping it through her left side.

She is currently in a moderate condition, hanging on alright. 

The article then went on to name who I had attacked, and in what fashion. Then it said that this is the most monstrous thing I had ever done. 

Colonel Roy Mustang and Fuhrer Bradley say that as soon as Metal Eye is out of the hospital, she will hunt down the Rouge Alchemist. Once she has him in her hold, the Fuhrer will hold a public execution. Metal Eye confirms this with pride, saying that she is glad to be help to catching a serial killer, and now that it has gotten personal, she will not rest until he is dead. 

I felt my heart shatter as I read the final words of the article. How could..how could she just turn on me like that? I thought that maybe, just maybe, this time we could escape from all the horror in our lives.

_Cici, Edward, and I were standing infront of the gravesite of Trisha Elric. Alphonse was sitting down on the ground. _

"Cici..I.."

She shook her head, smiling. "Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine. It's my brothers I'm worried about."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Seroko."

"Okay, then you don't mind if I leave?"

"No." She turned and kissed me for the last time. But it had more passion than usual. "Take care."

I was going to leave Risembool anyway. It was scheduled a week ago, and today was the day I left. I smiled, and nodded slightly. I walked off. 

I sighed as I walked, remembering what happened those last moments so many years ago. 

_"Um..I'm sorry..I gotta go, I have a mission to find the Rouge..."_

I interrupted her. "Surprise." 

She looked not only scared, but disappointed and sad. Then, she fainted.  
  
I chuckled at how she reacted. She was always such a sweet girl. I wonder why she would lie about me.


	8. Chapter 7: Don't Go

**-Cici's POV- **

The rest of the day I talked and goofed around with my brothers. It was so much like the old days. We'd goof around, tease each other about our alchemy skills..It was paradise. They left around sunset. I forced myself out of bed, cringing slightly in pain, then went to the window and watched the sun go down.

My body went tense as I heard the door knob being turned. I quickly dived down behind the bed, pulling a gun I hid under it. I heard footsteps. 

"Huh, guess she's not here" a man's voice said.

I blinked. I recognized that voice. It was...SEROKO?! I considered the possibility of it being that damn homunculi Envy again. I stood up and pointed my gun at him. "Why are you here?!" I barked. 

Seroko stepped back slightly. He then scratched his cheek a bit. I noticed he looked hurt, both physically and emotionally. "I just wanted to see Heaven's Fallen Angel."

I slowly lowered the gun. Envy just called me Angel, but Seroko knew his full nickname for me. I dropped the gun and scooted it under the bed with my foot, before climbing back into bed. I watched him come over and sit beside me. "You're hurt. Why?"

"Some guy came and beat me up while I was carrying you away" Seroko replied. "Looks like someone got you, too. Was it me?"

I blinked. I looked at my lap, figuring he saw the stupid newspaper article. "I'm sorry, Seroko..I couldn't tell them the truth." 

"Then tell ME the truth. We've known each other since I moved to Risembool, you can trust me.."

I looked at him, and smiled, then nodded. I explained to him what happened between myself and the homunculi. He listened carefully, as always. He always listened to me when I talked, no matter what. By the end, he had me in his arms, and I was crying.

He gently stroked my hair, holding me close. "Shh..It's okay, Cici.."

"A-and I was so worried about you, Seroko, because I didn't know if you were dead or not or if you were even in Central!" I sobbed. "I just wish that the stupid Fuhrer wasn't making me kill you!" 

**-Seroko's POV- **

I sighed, continuing to stroke her hair. She always put up such a tough front, and I often believed that it was for her brothers. But when I was around, it seems that the front was broken, and there was her sweet, fragile side. The side of her I fell in love with. I began to wish that I could tell her how I felt, but I was always too shy. "Um..Cici?" I blinked when I got no reply. I noticed her eyes were closed, and her breaths were steady.

I smiled a bit. She fell asleep in my arms. Just like the good old days. I gently laid her down, then crawled under the covers with her. I knew that when she fell asleep in my arms, she couldn't stay asleep unless I was there. I wrapped my arms around her, then drifted asleep.

**The next day..**

-Cici's POV- 

I slowly woke up, and smiled when I saw Seroko snuggled against me. My smile faded when I remembered that the Fuhrer was coming to visit today at 12 PM sharp. I looked at the clock, and almost jumped out of my skin. IT WAS ALMOST NOON!! Then I heard the door being knocked on, and almost fainted. "Uh, um, ONE MINUTE!" 

I quickly woke Seroko up, quietly pushing him towards the window. "Seroko, you gotta get out of here" I whispered. 

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Because the FUHRER is here" I hissed.

Seroko went pale. He had attacked the Fuhrer once before, though never actually killing him, and so he knew what he looked like. The window was open, so he jumped out and landed on his feet, running away.

I waved out the window, then went and opened the door. I saluted to the Fuhrer and his secretary, Julia Douglas. "Hello, sir!"

Fuhrer Bradley smiled. "Hello, Metal Eye. Feeling in tip-top shape, I'm hoping?"

"Yes, sir. The doctor said I can be out by..tomorrow. Oh, and come in, come in!" I stood aside as they came in, and closed the door.

"Good, then. I'm hoping you'll be going back onto your mission as soon as you get out" Bradley said, looking at me with a stern look in his eye.

I nodded. "Yes, sir! I'll get back to it immediately." 

"Fantastic!" Bradley exclaimed with a grin.

Soon Bradley and Julia left, and I poked my head out the window, sighing. "Don't leave me, Seroko. Please don't give up hope on me because I'm a dog of the military" I whispered to myself.


	9. Chapter 8: Sinner's Domain

**-Cici's POV- **

I walked out of the hospital, wearing my uniform again. I stretched as I took in a large breath of fresh air. "Ah, it's good to be on the outside again!" I laughed. My side still gave me slight pain, but the doctor said it'd heal in a few days.

I whistled as I walked with my arms tucked behind my head. The sun was shining brightly, there were no clouds in the sky, and it was an absolutely perfect day. Then it hit me. A huge rock known as guilt. I remembered I had to resume my mission again. _I could tell 'ol Bradley to shove his mission up his ass!_ I laughed, knowing that if I did that, I'd become an enemy of the military like Seroko.

All of the sudden I was surrounded by military men, all of them holding guns. My body went tense, and I looked at them. _Fuhrer's personal men. Why'd he send them after me?!_ I growled. "Hey, buds, back off. I was just going to go find the Rouge Alchemist like Fuhrer Bradley wanted me to." I looked up as Bradley walked up behind one of the men.

"You see, Metal Eye, we have a slight situation on our hands" he said.

"Like what?!" I barked.

"According to a certain criminal you lied to not only the military, but also the news reporters. And he also says that you slept together two nights ago" Bradley says. "Now Cici, dear, we should know better than to sleep with deadly criminals."

I growled at him. "So you got Seroko to talk, did you?"

"I just had to say your name, Metal Eye. Now I'm giving you one more chance. Kill him, or I'll kill you." 

I looked at Bradley, then laughed. "Hah! You think YOU can kill ME?! And even if you could, Seroko would get on your ass so hard you won't know what hit cha! Not to mention little Edward will be angry. So then you'll have the Full metal Alchemist and a serial killer on your hands!"

"Not if they think each other killed you," Bradley said with a smirk. "Now are you going to obey orders, or not?"

It then came to a battle between my heart and my head. My head told me to obey so I won't get killed, but my heart said to disobey so I don't have to kill Seroko. Of course, in the end, my heart won. "You can take your orders and stuff 'em up your ass, Fuhrer Bradley" I hissed.

"Very well, then. FIRE AT WILL!"

The military men started firing at me. I quickly used alchemy to make a stone fortress around me. Then I jumped out of it, over the men and Bradley, and ran off. While running, I clapped my hands, and slammed them on the ground. I then disappeared.

**-Ed's POV-  
**  
(A/N: Yay for the Ed fan girls, Ed gets his own POV!)

I was sitting in the hotel room with Al. "I wonder where sis is goin' after she gets out of the hospital."

"I don't know" Al said. "Maybe to visit Seroko."

I looked at Al, and blinked. "Seroko? Why?"

"You can't tell? She has a crush on him again!" Al said, pointing out the obvious. 

Suddenly Cici appeared in the room. I fell out of my seat when I saw her. "S-sis?!"

Cici looked around. "Oh, hey Ed, Al. Guess it really does work."

"What works?" I asked.

"Teleportation Alchemy" Cici replied.

"Why'd you have to use it??" Al and I questioned together.

"Bradley's after me, the jerk!" Cici yelled.

"Why, what'd you do wrong?" I asked her.

"I told him to take his orders and shove 'em up his ass" Cici replied with a crazy laugh. "Anyway, guys, I gotta go." She kissed my cheek and hugged Al. "Tata!" 

I blinked when she vanished using teleportation alchemy again. "Stupid sisters." I sighed.

"To the military, she entered a sinner's domain. But we have to protect her, right Ed?" Al asked.

"Yeah, Al. We gotta protect her, no matter what. She's family, after all!" I said with a grin.

"Yeah!" Al said, nodding once.


	10. Chapter 9: Escape

**-Cici's POV- **

I had been running for so long now. I don't know how long it was. I don't even remember how old I am anymore. My uniform was scruffy and dirty, my hair very long by now and my bangs held back by a hair band. I was in the middle of the desert, and it was scorching hot. I fell onto my knees. "I can't go on like this anymore" I sighed.

I haven't seen my brothers, or Seroko, since I ran away. I stayed far away from any of the State buildings. I stared up at the sky. "Mom..If you're up there...I NEED YOUR HELP! C'mon, give me a sign, a clue, ANYTHIIIIING!!" Almost like magic, a newspaper hit my face. I grabbed it and looked at the article on the front page.

FUHRER BRADLEY IS MURDERED

Fuhrer Bradley was killed by the Rouge Alchemist on July 18th. Fuhrer Bradley's funeral is scheduled on July 25th.  
  
I skimmed over the rest, then suddenly grinned. I jumped up to my feet, and yelled, "YES! YES! HE'S DEAD, HE'S DEAD!! I'M FREE, I'M FREE! WOOHOOHOO!" I began to dance around, laughing my head off in glee.

After about an hour, I calmed down and fell onto the sand. "Thanks, Mom!"

I slept well that night, knowing I didn't have to run anymore. The next couple of days I prepared to see my brothers again. I cut my hair, and bought new clothes with the little money I had. Then I headed out to Risembool. Another article in the newspaper said that Ed had finally got himself to normal, so he resigned from the military and headed home.

It took me 3 days to get to my old hometown. I sighed, smiling as I stood on a hill, watching over the little town. I then ran into it. I went to the Rockbell's home and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I heard Winry's voice call out. She scurried to the door, and opened it.

"Winry!" I hugged her, and she hugged back. 

"Wow, Cici. I haven't seen you in 2 years!" Winry exclaimed. "ED, AL, GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!!!" she screamed over her shoulder.

Soon the grumpy Elric brothers came down. "What is it?" Ed hissed angrily at Winry. 

Winry stood out of the way, revealing me. I grinned. "Hey Ed, Al!"

Ed's and Al's jaws dropped. I noticed Al was now human, and I found comfort in the fact. "SIS!!" they suddenly yelled. Before I knew it, I was on the ground, both of my brothers hugging me tightly.

"Damn, sis, we haven't seen you in forever!!" Ed yelled.

"We missed you so much, Cici!" Al exclaimed.

"Missed ya too, runts." I patted their heads. "Now can you let go?"

"Oh, sorry." They stood up, grabbing my hands and helping me to my feet.

"Hey, runts, what happened to..Seroko..?" I looked at them.

They both looked down. "He got executed after he killed Bradley.." Ed whispered.

My eyes widened, and my heart skipped a beat. "N-no..H-he couldn't have.."

"It was a couple of days before we got back to normal" Al said.

Tears formed in my eyes. I shook my head, unable to believe it, and ran out of the house, crying. The one I loved forever was gone. The thoughts of suicide I had returned.

I ran and ran, then I tripped and fell. I landed on my hands and knees, and lifted my head to see I was infront of my mother's grave. "Why, Mom? Why..I thought this was going to be a good thing, I thought I was going to be able to be with Seroko this time!!"

I slowly curled up as the sun set. I closed my eyes, continuing to cry. Before I knew it, I had cried myself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10: Human Transmutation

**-Cici's POV- **

I climbed down to the basement of an old alchemy warehouse. I began to draw a transmutation circle. When I was done, there was the same array I used along with my siblings so many years ago. My eyes, legs, and arms were now human, because Ed helped me with the Philosopher's Stone. I sighed. "I hope I can do it this time. I don't want to lose everything again."

I spent the next hour gathering the ingredients and putting them in the middle of the circle, just as before. When I finished, I slit my wrist with a broken piece of glass, and watched as the blood flowed down onto the ingredients. When I decided I gave enough, I wrapped my wrist with some bandages I had prepared.

I went to the edge of the circle, clapping my hands and going down onto my knees. "Here goes nothing.." I put my hands on the circle, beginning the transmutation.

Like before, lights shined and swirled. I looked around, noticing nothing going wrong. Yet. Soon the transmutation was complete, and I quickly pulled my hands from the circle. I examined myself, and noticed nothing was gone. I grinned, then looked to the middle of the circle. Seroko's body was standing there, and I hoped that his soul was recreated or summoned to it or something.

My hopes were realized when Seroko groaned. He rubbed his head a bit, and saw me. "Oh, look, it's Heaven's Angel."

I smiled. It worked. It actually worked. I closed my eyes. "Hi..Seroko.." I then fell unconscious, in too much of a shock to believe that I was the first to bring a person back to the land of the living using alchemy.

Later, my eyes slowly fluttered open. I saw Ed, Al, Seroko, and Winry around my bed, looking down at me. "Hey, Heaven's Angel, good morning" Seroko joked.

"Can't believe it, sis! You did human alchemy right without the Philosopher's Stone!" Ed yelled. 

"Congratulations, Cici" Al said.

"You could've gotten yourself hurt, missy!" Winry scolded.

I looked at Winry for a moment, then sighed. "I'm sorry.." I then looked over at Seroko, and smiled.

Seroko looked at my brothers and Winry with a certain look in his eye. They got the hint and walked out of the room. He looked back at me, and ran his fingers through my hair. "You did a very brave thing." He smiled, then leaned down and kissed me.

My eyes widened, then slowly my arms wrapped around him. After about 5 minutes, he was on top of me, and we were kissing with the passion of 1,000 kisses.

After a little bit longer, he pulled away lightly, trailing his tongue over my lips before backing off. He grinned at me. "Not bad" he joked.

I giggled. "Thanks, I guess."

"So..what are you going to do now?" he asked.


	12. Chapter 11: Love Always

**-Seroko's POV- **

"So..what are you gonna do now?" I asked Cici, who was under me.

"I..don't know.." Cici replied.

"Well, let's go over things. You're not a part of the military. You're back to normal. You have me...Yep, sounds like a peaceful day in Risembool" I said with a chuckle. "Plus, Ed's 17, you're 20, and Al's 16. So you guys don't need your mom anymore."

She nodded slightly. "Yeah..I guess I'll stay in Risembool.."

Years then passed. Since then, we've been going out. She was now 25 years old, and more beautiful than ever. I decided that I would do the craziest thing I have ever done soon.

**-Cici's POV- **

I hummed happily as I cooked breakfast. It was my birthday today, but I acted as if it was nothing. I smiled at Ed, Al, and Seroko as they came down stairs. "Good morning."

"Good morning and happy birthday" they all grumbled together.

I giggled, grinning. "Thanks!" I had been eyeing the pile of presents in the corner all day. After breakfast, I got to open my presents. Strangely, not one of them was from Seroko. And, even more strangely, he had disappeared!

I blinked when he came back holding a little box. He smiled, handing it to me. "Here you go."

I quickly opened it, and was disappointed when I saw what was inside. On a side it had a poorly drawn heart, and on the very bottom were words. Though it's poorly drawn, this is my heart, and it's always been yours. Look at the lid! When I looked at the lid, I saw more words. I blinked as I read them. And though I can't express my love through words, you know exactly what I want to say. So, as you're reading this, I'm doing something that is both expected and unexpected. More the lid from your face, and look directly infront of you, my love!  
  
I lowered the lid, confused, but then saw Seroko sitting infront of me with an open ring box. Inside was an expensive ring that I had wanted for months. A note dangled from the ring. The words on it were: Marry me? 

My eyes widened, my jaw dropped, and my hands let go of the box. I was speechless. After a couple of minutes, I regained my breath and stammered out, "O-of course I'll marry you, Seroko!!!" I hugged him tightly.

He hugged me back, then tied a string to my ring finger on my left hand. He smiled. "This little string represents the remembrance of our love, and the never ending love we have for each other." He set the ring on the string, letting it slide down onto my finger. It fit perfectly, right in place.

I breathed out a happy sigh. "This is the best gift ever, Seroko. Even better than the automail kit Winry gave me last year!!!" 

He kissed me. "I'm glad you accepted, my beautiful fiancé."

"Me too" I joked.

"Oh, yay, now he's going to be legally related" Ed groaned.

"I think it's great that Cici is finally settling down with a man!" Al exclaimed. "Too bad Mom's not here to see it."

The room went silent as the painful memory of my mother, Trisha Elric, was brought back. "I'm going outside" Seroko said, breaking the silence.

I watched him leave, then Ed, Al, and I were quickly alerted when we saw transmutation light outside. "Seroko!!" I yelled. Then my siblings and I darted towards the door.


	13. Chapter 12: Time Trip

**-Cici's POV- **

Ed, Al, and I got outside to see Seroko in the middle of a transmutation circle. I looked over the circle, and an image from my alchemy books popped in my head. He was going to do another forbidden art of alchemy, known as Time Alchemy or Time Transmutation. With this type of alchemy you can go forward or backwards in time.

Ed and Al went in to stop Seroko, but a barrier around the circle sent them flying back. They accidentally pushed me into the circle with Seroko as they hit the ground. "Sis!" 

Just like that, Seroko and I were gone. We then reappeared seemingly in the same spot, but it was around sunset. I looked around, and my stomach twirled in a knot as soon as I saw my old house. The one I lived in with my brothers and my mother.

"Damnit, I didn't mean to bring you here.." Seroko growled with a sigh. 

I looked at him. "Seroko..Wh-why'd you...?"

He looked back at me, and smiled a bit. "I wanted to try to either one, stop the Ishballen Massacre and save my family..Or two, help your mom."

I nodded at him. "But since you're here, I'm going to go stop the massacre.." he said, kissing my hands. "I'll see you later, my love." I watched him leave, then transmuted my clothes into a State uniform.

I headed towards the old Elric home, and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!!" called a child's voice. A young Alphonse, exactly the age of 11, then opened the door, and he looked up at me. "Yeah??" 

I smiled down at him. "Hello there, little boy. Is your mother home?"

"Oh, yeah. Lemme go get 'er" Al said, then ran off. Soon he returned with Trisha. "Hey mom, this lady wants to see you."

Trisha looked at me. "Yes?" 

I held up my pocket watch, closing my eyes. "Colonel Rika Matsuko, State Alchemist. I was sent here by the Fuhrer to watch over you and your children." Rika Matsuko was my idol, who died in battle 50 years ago. She was promoted all the way to General for her courageous acts. She was also said to be one of the best alchemists of all time.

"Oh? Well, I wasn't expecting company, but come on in and make yourself at home!" Trisha said. I nodded once and walked in, opening my eyes to see the younger version of myself and my brothers practicing alchemy. (A/N: I'll now call the younger Cici her name, and the older one Rika.)

**-Rika's POV-** (Just to avoid confusion.)

Cici clapped her hands, putting them on the transmutation circle. Then a necklace was transmuted. "Hah! I got it right! Which is more than I can say for you guys, shrimps.." she teased. She grabbed the necklace, stood up, and went to her mother, putting the necklace around her neck. "There you go, Mom."

"Thanks, Cici. Ms. Matsuko, this is Cici, Edward, and Alphonse" Trisha introduced me to the children.

I smiled at them. "Hello there. My name is Rika Matsuko, but you can call me Rika."

"Hey. You can call me Ed, by the way. I don't like the name 'Edward'. And 'Alphonse' likes to be called Al" the young 12-year-old Ed explained.

The next few days went nicely, and I watched over Trisha while she was in the hospital. Two days before she was supposed to die, I sat beside her bed, thinking of what I should do. I then decided I couldn't risk human transmutation again, especially now that Seroko was my fiancé. It pained me to think this, but I was actually going to let my mother die again.

But, I looked back at the last 10 years of my life, and I was proud of what I accomplished in those 10 years. And I did it all without my mother there to walk me the way, and that's what really made me proud. At mom's funeral, I comforted Cici, Ed, and Al. I knew that Seroko, my Seroko, was watching from afar.

"Cici..I.." the teenage Seroko spoke up.

Cici shook her head, smiling. "Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine. It's Ed and Al I'm worried about." 

"Are..you sure..?" Seroko asked, his voice showing that he was uncertain about this.

Cici nodded at him. "Yeah, Seroko. I'm sure."

"Okay..Then, uh..You don't mind if I leave?" he asked.

"No. Go ahead. You deserve to get out of this pit known as Risembool" Cici replied. She turned and kissed him for the last time, and I blushed slightly, unable to believe I did that 10 years ago. "Take care."

I watched as Seroko nodded and left. Then I suddenly felt a strange feeling in my gut. "Cici, I have to go. Take care of your brothers for me, AND DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!" I ran off, and when I was out of sight, I had vanished. Seroko's transmutation had stopped, because he and I had failed in our missions: To save my mother, Trisha Elric, and Seroko's whole family.

Oh well. All's well that ends well, right? Atleast now I know that I can live peacefully with Seroko without dwelling on the loss of my mother. 

Unless something else happened.


	14. Chapter 13: The Homunculi Princess

**-Cici's POV- **

I broke out into a run, my breaths heavy. It was near sunset, and the angels up in the heavens were sobbing. Well, in other words, it was raining. I looked behind me, that damn alchemist still behind me. Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist. He had his hands out and was chasing me, ready to blow me to smithereens. Well, you can obviously tell I WASN'T about to let him do that.

I kept running, and then I took a wrong turn and ended up running into a dead end. "DAMN!!" I yelled as I turned around to see Kimblee approach me.

"Now don't worry..This won't hurt, for long" Kimblee said, getting closer. Without any place to run, I stood there, then he put his hands on me. His alchemy worked, causing me to explode to pieces.

The next thing I knew, I had regenerated, and a glow was coming from my back. "Huh?" I asked, confused. Kimblee was gone by now. My eyes suddenly went pure white before I passed out.

**2,000 years before... **

-Author's POV- 

The city buzzed and buzzed. The princess was finally going to hold it! The ultimate competition to finally decide who would not only get the kingdom one day, but also her lovely heart.

The city was beautiful, filled with lovely artworks and such. It was a very well-rounded place, with a marvelous palace to the south. The palace seemed to go on forever, and it also seemed to reach the big blue sky. Inside the palace was a woman who looked to be only the age of 25. She had black hair that was tied up in a bun, her lovely pink dress's skirt playing with her ankles. Underneath she had glass slippers on. Her eyes were pale white, no color in them what so ever.

"I GIVE UP!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, throwing her hands up in the air. 

"What is it, dear?" asked another woman. She looked much like the black-haired one, except her dark brunette hair was let down and she had blue eyes.

"Mother dearest, must I truly go through with this marriage? After all, you and father did tell me that it is sometimes good for a woman to be alone" the younger woman asked.

"Life, dear, you know that you must go through with it. So your father has a heir for his kingdom" the mother said.

"But mother!" Life exclaimed. 

"No buts, Life. You are going through with it, and that is final." With that, Life's mother turned on her heel and walked away.

Life sighed, going to the window and staring out. "Oh Oruboros, what shall I do? I wish to live an exciting life of adventure, but instead I am trapped in this dreadful castle and I am being forced to be married." She sighed once more, before looking down at the citizens of their lovely city. "Any of you can leave whenever you wish, yet I am stuck here!"

Just then, a man appeared. His hair was short and black, and he was wearing skin-tight black leather clothing. He had a scythe in his left hand, the homunculi mark on his neck. "Hello there, princess Life" he said with a smirk.

Life turned and gasped. "Death! You scoundrel, how did you get in here?! And more importantly, what are you doing here?!"

"I got here by my usual method. And I came to take your being, just as the prophesy said" Death said with an evil grin.

Life stepped back, pushing against the wall around the window. "No! Death, you monster, stay away from me!"

"Na-na-na, Princess..You know that fighting is bad for you. Just let it end PEACEFULLY!!" Death ran at Life as he said the last word. Life, scared and afraid, stumbled backwards and fell out the window. He simply blinked, watching her fall. "Damn, I wanted to kill her." 

Life screamed as she fell, and when she slammed into the ground which was so far down, her heart began to beat slower, her breaths not coming as easy. Soon, both her heart and lungs had stopped, and she was declared dead.

At her funeral, her closest friends and family attended. But also her killer, Death. He smirked as everyone left, then slammed his foot down onto the dirt above Life's body. "Have fun in hell, sweet little Life!" he exclaimed with a laugh, then vanished. Soon the kingdom had fallen apart, and homunculi became mere creatures humans thought as fake. 

The ancient prophesy had come true. "The evil one known as Death shall take the lovely homunculi princess's very being, and the entire kingdom shall crumble. And thus, humans from that day forward shall believe homunculi are mere dolls, and there shall only be one way to create them."

**The present day... **

-Cici's POV- 

When I awoke, I slowly pushed myself up, my eyes still white. Feeling vengeful, I went after Kimblee. I don't know what had happened to me, but the only feeling I had at the moment were hatred, rage, and a lust for blood. Kimblee's blood. When I found him, I made him feel eternal pain. I started by transmuting a sword and cutting holes in his flesh. Then I transmuted a jug of rubbing alcohol and poured it on top of him. I followed by making leeches appear on his body, and I grinned as he screamed out in pain. I continued to torture him in every painful way I could think of. When his breaths were small, and I was getting bored, I brought my foot down on his head, and stepped down. A sickening crack then went out, followed by the pained scream of Kimblee. I crushed his skull, then burned the body, walking away.

Since it was midnight at the time, I went to the hotel I shared with my brothers, and Seroko, then I fell asleep. I woke up in the morning with no memory of Kimblee's death, and my eyes were normal. However, a glow kept coming from my back.

"Hm? Cici, something with your back?" Seroko asked.

"What?" I slipped off my shirt, and on my back was a large mark. The same mark of the homunculi. It covered my whole back, and was glowing brightly.

"Woah! That's the tattoo the homunculi have!" Ed yelled.

I looked backwards towards the mirror, looking at the mark. "Hey, you're right.." All of the sudden, my mind went blank. My eyes turned white, then my body went limp.


	15. Chapter 14: The Awakening

**-Cici's POV- **

Darkness. Darkness everywhere. What was happening to me? I couldn't move my body. My back began to hurt. No, not hurt..Burn. Burn like a fiery blaze. I once again asked myself what was happening. Then I heard a voice.

_"It is finally time for me to awaken." _

I wondered who the voice was. And awaken? What'd it mean by that? I began to panic, hoping that some demon or something didn't possess me.

_"Calm, child. I do not wish to hurt you. It is I, Life, the princess of the homunculi. Ever since I died, I had been passed down to the women on your mother's side. And now, thanks to your hatred towards that Crimson Alchemist, it is finally time for me to awaken. Also, do not fear me, young Cici Elric, for I am not an evil homunculi." _

Well, that answered a whole lotta questions. NOT!! I thought all homunculi were bad. And my hatred towards Kimblee woke her up? Arg, I felt like my head was going to pop.

_"All will be explained soon." _

Suddenly I felt myself being thrown to the back of my own mind.

**-Seroko's POV- **

I held Cici in my arms, shaking her. "Cici? Cici, wake up!"

"Maybe she's dead" Ed and Al said together, looking at their sister's limp body.

I growled at them. "SHE IS NOT DEAD!!" I barked.

Cici groaned slightly, slowly opening her eyes. They were colorless. She looked at me, and blinked. She stared for a slight moment.

"Cici, something wrong?" I asked her.

Suddenly Cici jumped up, leaping into the corner. "You!! Death!!!! How dare you come to haunt me yet again!!"

By now I got very confused, looking at Cici like she was crazy. "Death? Who's that?" 

Cici stared at me once more. "You are not Death.." she said, then sighed in relief. She looked at her clothes, then shrugged slightly. She bowed to me, Ed, and Al. "Forgive me for my accusation. I am Life, the homunculi princess."

**-Ed's POV- **

"I am Life, the homunculi princess" the woman in Cici's body said. At the word "homunculi", I went to attack her. She went around me, grabbing my foot and flipping me over.

"Agh!" I cried as I flopped on the floor. I looked at Al and Seroko as they began to laugh, then at Life.

She crossed her arms, angry. "How dare you attack me, little fool! I cannot be defeated by a mere mortal!!"

I groaned, and sat up. "I think I figured that out the hard way..Ow.." 

**-And..to Life's POV-** (A/N: Yes, I switch POVs a lot in this chapter. XP GET OVER IT.)

Al looked at me, and pointed slightly. "So you're a homunculus?"

"Yes. I died 2,000 years ago, and unfortunately I had to be thrown from woman to woman on your mother's side. Finally young Cici Elric awakened me" I explained. I then had a look of hatred in my eyes. "That fool Death took my life, but now I shall take his!! That is...If he is still around. However, that friend of yours looks very much like him."

Seroko looked around, then pointed at himself. "Me?"

"Yes, you. The only difference is your eyes. His were fully black, while yours have other colors" I said, pointing to his eyes.

"So, wait..I thought the homunculi were bad. You're not?" Ed asked.

I growled, squirming to myself a bit. "That is so..so..Agh! Homunculi used to be 100 real, and they were also friends with the humans! But when Death killed me, the whole homunculi race became extinct...AND WE'RE NOW JUST MERE CREATURES HUMANS CREATE!!!!!" I yelled.

"So why are you here? Are you trying to find someone?" Al said, curiously.

"I am back to get my revenge on Death. When I kill him, I will finally be able to rest in peace. However, if he is connected to a human, I'm afraid I will also have to kill the human too" I said with a sigh.

"So basically we find Death, you kill him, then you're out of our hair!" Ed exclaimed happily.

"Yes. But I can also switch control with Ms. Elric, so I will not be around all the time" I explained.

"But how will we tell the difference?" Seroko asked sadly.

"Ms. Elric has color in her eyes. I, however, have absolutely no color. So you can just look at our eyes" I said.

**-Cici's POV- **

I was causing a riot in Life's head. "YOU JERK, LET ME OUTTA HERE!!!" I screamed.

On the outside world, Life laughed slightly. "Oh my, speaking of Ms. Elric, she wants out. Tata!"

Before I knew it, I was back in control. I shook my head as my eyes regained their color. "So she's just looking for revenge" I said to myself.

"Yeah..Poor thing.." my brothers said together, sympathizing for the dead homunculi princess.

Seroko stood up and hugged me. "I'm glad to have you back."

I hugged him back, smiling. "I'm glad to be back."

Suddenly, Seroko went limp in my arms. "Huh? Seroko? Seroko, wake up!!"


	16. Chapter 15: Life and Death

**-Cici's POV- **

I held Seroko in my arms, worried for him. That's when he woke up. "Seroko!!" I yelled in glee. My happiness was quickly washed away when my neck was grabbed, and squeezed tightly. 

Seroko smirked, his eyes dark black, no color in them. "Come out, come out, where ever you are, dearest princess.." he said, his voice full of malice and hate.

"Let go of her!!" Ed and Al shouted together.

"SILENCE!!!" Seroko barked, black tentacles shooting out of the ground and pinning the Elric brothers to the wall. "You won't stop me from killing the princess."

My eyes turned white as Life took over. 

**-Life's POV- **

I coughed. "Let go of me." 

"Aww..Little princess angry?" Seroko asked, trying to get me mad.

"I SAID LET GO!!!" Seroko was suddenly thrown into the wall.

_YO, LIFE! WATCH IT, WILL YA?! That's my fiancé you just smacked around!! Cici's voice yelled from inside my head._

Yes, but Death is in control of his body. 

Death stood up. He smirked, the mark of the homunculi forming on his neck. "Well, well, well. How long has it been, princess?"

"Two thousand years. But who's counting?" I said, watching my foe carefully.

"So how'd you get in a human's body?" Death hissed.

I smirked. "My soul has been passed down from woman to woman on Cici's mother's side. And finally, thanks to her hatred for a certain man, I've awakened."

"Ah. I've been body-hoppin' too. But once I sensed YOU through Seroko's body, I knew I had to take over." Death smirked at me. "So how do you think we should settle this?"

"Knowing the person I used to be, I would suggest a talk. But I've waited 20 centuries for the moment I get to finally destroy you just as you did to me oh so long ago."

"So you want to fight me? ME, the king of the otherworld and death?!" Death laughed. "Ha! You're as stupid as you were back then!!"

"But I have alchemy on my side now" I said with a smirk.

"Pshh..Yeah, yeah. I do too, you know." Death acted like it was nothing.

I grinned. "Well, let's start this little fight right now, then.." I clapped my hands, slamming them on the floor. Suddenly the floor around Death collapsed, and he fell down to the first floor of the hotel. I jumped in the hole and landed gracefully.

Death was sitting down, growling. He looked up as I walked over to him. "What are you waiting for, princess? Kill me!!"

I looked down at him. "As the humans say..two wrongs don't make one right." 

"So you're just going to let me, your killer, live?" Death hissed.

"Nope." I slammed my foot into his chest, forcing him down onto the ground. That's when I noticed a scroll on the wall. "Hm?" I moved away from Death and read it.

The evil one known as Death shall take the lovely homunculi princess's very being, and the entire kingdom shall crumble. And thus, humans from that day forward shall believe homunculi are mere dolls, and there shall only be one way to create them.

But the homunculi princess shall take control of a state alchemist's body, and Death an ishballan's. The two humans shall fall in love, and the princess and Death shall have a mighty battle. The princess shall have mercy on Death, and they shall also fall in love, the kingdom reborn. 

I read the last part carefully. My eyes widened at the part of myself falling in love with Death. I began to feel not only sick, but also faint. I closed my eyes, falling backwards as I fell unconscious.

**-Death's POV- **

I quickly caught Life. I looked at her, just now realizing how beautiful she was. Even if she was stuck in a disgusting human's body. I began to feel guilty for killing her all those years ago. Rosy red lips, beautiful golden blonde hair..She looked like an angel to me now. Which, I guess, she technically is. 

I gently ran my fingers through her hair, then just held her in my arms, almost like a lover would. Before I knew it, I was crying. Me, the almighty king of the underworld and death as we know it..crying. I cried because all this time, I did have feelings for her, but I thought the prophesy was my destiny. I thought that I had to kill her, no matter what. And I did. But now my heart ached, ached knowing that I killed the sweet princess and my only love, Life. 

Life's eyes slowly fluttered open. She saw me crying, and blinked. "Why are you crying?" she asked, almost nervous. 

I sniffled lightly. "I'm..sorry. I'm sorry I killed you all those years ago, and I'm sorry I came back to kill you again." I held her closer, continuing to cry. "Please forgive me." 

Life just blinked, and hugged me. "I forgive you, Death...I've just been a sour old hag.."

I smiled, then gently brought up her face, kissing her lightly. We just sat there, kissing, and it seemed like eternity. Soon I broke the kiss, looking into her white eyes.

She looked speechless. I noticed her cheeks were red, too. "Um..uh..oh..." She looked away from me.

I chuckled. "Embarrassed, princess?"

She pointed at me and yelled. "Y-you've got some nerve, just kissing me like that out of the---" I interrupted her by kissing her again.

When I broke the kiss, she just looked at me again. "You are SUCH an asshole.."

"Thank you." 

"But..now what?" she asked, looking away. "I'm a princess, you're a killer, and we're stuck in human's bodies...We can't be together.."

"Yes we can. Don't worry, we'll take care of it" I said, kissing her hands.

"I hope so.." Life muttered, worry in her voice.

We embraced once more before we began fixing the damage of our fight.


	17. Chapter 16: Final Goodbyes

**-Author's POV- **

Seroko and Cici lived happily married for 5 years. When Cici got pregnant half-way through the 5th year, everyone was overjoyed. She got buried in gifts at the baby shower, and everything seemed alright.

She had triplets, one girl and two boys. Winry and Ed helped her name the children. Winry named the girl Evette, Ed named the oldest boy Sero, and Cici named the youngest boy Edward, after her favorite little brother.

Winry and Ed started dating, while Al and Death's sister Destiny also dated. Meanwhile, Riza started going out with Roy. Everything was alright in the world at the moment. Until now.

Cici walked through Central, with her three children. She had transmuted the three carriages Winry, Riza, and Gracia gave her into one.

**-Cici's POV- **

I whistled as I walked, the wind blowing through my golden blonde hair. That's when I heard Maes Hughes calling for me. I closed my eyes in defeat. He ran up, and I looked up at him, saluting. "Good afternoon Lieutenant Colonel Hughes!" 

"Sheesh, Cici, 'nough with the military talk! We're off duty, remember?" Maes laughed.

I lowered my hand. "Alright."

"So how's the little bundles of joy?" Maes asked me, getting in front of the carriage. 

"They're fine, Mr. Hughes" I said, smiling happily. "Of course...they'll never be as big bundles of joy as your little Elysia is.." I muttered, knowing it'd come up.

"Of course! Wanna see her in her new swimsuit?! Of course you do!" Maes then shoved a picture of Elysia in my face.

"S-she's very cute, sir, but..I've got to go. Toodles!" Just like that, I ran off like the wind with the carriage. I sighed in relief as I got away from him. That's when I heard a pay phone ringing a little bit away. I blinked, then answered it. "Hello?" I asked, thinking it was Seroko, who was hanging out in Risembool. I left without him this morning and he's so paranoid.

"Why hello, Cici Elric.." a voice hissed from the other side. 

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked.

"I know everything about you, Cici. From your birth to your children's births and beyond" the voice hissed again. "My name is Serlin, I am the Time Alchemist."

"What do you want from me?" I growled into the phone.

"Nothing. However, I do have your husband. And I'm going to turn him into a chimera..Bye bye." My eyes widened when Serlin hung up, then I slowly did the same. I just paused a moment, then quickly teleported my kids to Ed and Winry's house. I then teleported myself where I sensed Death. I looked as I was too late, Seroko had already become a chimera. I also noticed Shou Tucker was there.

Serlin smirked as he looked at me. "Isn't it a lovely sight when you get a chimera right?"

I looked over at Serlin, unable to speak. Then, as I regained my voice.."How..how could you?" 

"Simple. A little alchemy here and a little alchemy there, and viola. The perfect chimera. Isn't it beautiful?" 

"You..you...MONSTER!!!!!" I screamed in my terror. 

"Thank you." I squeaked when he appeared behind me. "Don't worry, you can join your mommy soon, Metal Eye."

"It's Ice Heart now" I hissed.

"Whatever" Serlin growled. 

Suddenly Seroko returned back to normal, and looked at Serlin. "Hey, get away from her!!" he screamed.

"Why should I? She's a quite beautiful woman" Serlin said with an evil smirk, moving my hair behind my ear. "But, I would prefer her..like this." That's when a sword was forced into my stomach, and ripped upwards. My eyes widened, and I fell forward.

**-Author's POV- **

"CICI!!!" Seroko screamed in horror.

"LIFE, NO!!" Death yelled in terror, his spirit form floating above them, Life also there.

"D-death..my sweet...I'm sorry. I love you...good bye.." Life whispered weakly, then faded.

"No!!" Death yelled again, crying just as Seroko began to.

Seroko then wiped his tears. "You..you killed my wife..my Cici.." 

Serlin smirked. "Yes I did. What are you going to do about it?"

Seroko transmuted a sword, angrily, then charged at Serlin. In only 3 seconds, Serlin had fallen to the ground, dead. Seroko then made a transmutation circle and tried to bring Cici back. 

Luckily, it worked. But Cici looked weaker than usual. "Se..ro..ko?"

"Cici! Oh thank goodness!" Seroko quickly took her into his arms, holding her close.

"Ser..oko...I won't..be here...for long" she whispered.

"What? Why??" Seroko asked, saddened once more.

"Mom's..disease. It..got passed down..and..I guess it got a jump start. But..I'll love you always." She looked up at him, and put her hand on his cheek. "Farewell..my love.." Yet again, she went limp.

Just then, Seroko reduced to dust. Because of Serlin's transmutation, his body became unstable, only being able to be held for 5 minutes.

Ed and Winry ran in, but it was too late. "No!!" Ed yelled. Cici's death, hopefully, was the last one he would ever witness.

And so, this is where our story ends. From when Cici first lost her limbs, to when her life came to a close. We have now seen mostly every detail of Cici's life. I hope you enjoyed our story, and good bye. Please stay tuned for the sequel, _Evette Elric: A Strong Daughter._


End file.
